


Cat and Mouse

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (incubus venom), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Captive, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, pwp but not really cos i cant stop myself writing world-building into it, so its porn with SOME plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: Adam, a vampire, is hunting Michael, who looks like the perfect prey. Of course Michael, an incubus, is very talented at looking perfect for his victims. He captures Adam and turns him into his toy.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Adam spotted his newest mark while walking through the restaurant district downtown. Three piece suit, expensive watch, easy on the eyes, and his blood smelt great. He had long term hosting potential, depending on how influenceable his mind turned out to be. Adam wouldn’t mind living with a sugar daddy blood slave rather than hopping couch to couch for once.

The guy was with a few business buddies, but Adam managed to get in and swipe his wallet without being noticed. It was his standard play: steal the wallet, find their address, show up to return the wallet and the mark invites him in for a drink. Once Adam is invited into their home, the mark has no chance.

He fled the scene of the crime and looked at the guy’s driver’s license. Michael… Qrineth? How do you even pronounce that? And it said he was 66? He looked 30.

Alarm bells failed to ring in Adam’s head and he shrugged it off.

The address was an apartment in one of the nicer parts of town, as Adam expected. He waited until it was much darker before heading over there and buzzed the guy’s number.

“Yeah?” 

“Um, hi, is this Michael cr - kw - crinneth? My name’s Adam. Um, I found your wallet.”

“My wallet. You found it, did you?” The crackling voice sounded amused. “I suppose you’d better come on up.”

The door unlocked and Adam got inside the building and giddily rode the elevator up to Michael’s floor. He was in. So easy. He was gonna feast tonight.

He knocked at Michael’s door, and it opened while still hooked on the chain. “You brought my wallet?”

“Yeah, um. Here it is,” Adam said, waving it through the gap, a little disheartened. He had thought this mark would let him in straight away.

“Thank you,” Michael said calmly, taking it through the doorway. Was that _it?_

“Um, I’m sorry, but is it okay if I use your bathroom? I really need to go,” said Adam. 

Michael laughed. “Of course. Come on in.” He unhooked the chain and _finally_ let Adam into his apartment.

“Thanks,” Adam said, looking around the place. Yeah, it was quite nice. Fancy, big and _neat_. He’d try to hook a long-term stay here. Although this Michael guy might need a lot of work.

“It’s down the hall,” Michael said, pointing the way. Adam sauntered to the bathroom and fixed himself up in the mirror, making sure to flush the toilet as well. If the game wasn’t played _right_ , why play it at all?

Michael was leaning against the kitchen counter when Adam returned, boredly staring off into space. Adam came up right to his face. “Hey,” he said, flashing a smile.

Michael looked down at him. “Are you done?”

“Mm, not quite. _Sit_ ,” Adam murmured, injecting his vampiric powers of persuasion into his tone. Michael obediently sat down in the nearest chair and blinked up at him.

“Good,” said Adam, and came to sit on top of him. “Stay still, okay?” His blood smelled so good, Adam didn’t want to accidentally damage irreparably his newest victim.

He licked Michael’s neck, wetting the skin up before he went in for the bite. His fangs came out and pierced through to his veins -

And _ash_ spilled into his mouth, and he coughed and choked and _gagged_ on the poisonous substance now coming down his throat.

“You -” he gasped, hurriedly pulling his fangs out of Michael’s neck. Demon blood. It was toxic to vampires. He pushed himself off of Michael’s lap and tried to escape, but the demon lazily followed him and pushed him over the counter, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I don’t - but - you smell so nice,” he wheezed. “How can you be a demon?”

Michael chuckled. “I smell nice? Well, thank you. I do try.” His hand slipped inside Adam’s pants, curiously fondling his dick.

Adam couldn’t breathe - he was dying - the demon blood was killing him and the demon was just standing around groping him? Michael suddenly disappeared and showed up in front of the counter, holding a vial of clear liquid out to Adam.

“Here,” he suggested. “Wash it down with this.”

Adam _didn’t_ miss Michael’s fingers quickly reddening where he held the vial. “I’m not drinking holy water. How stupid do you think I am?”

Michael smiled and politely didn’t answer that. He went back to the fridge and pulled out a different vial, crimson red.

“Human blood,” he said, unscrewing the cap for Adam. “I promise.” He held it to Adam’s lips and Adam scented it - it smelled good, but Michael’s had smelled amazing until he had actually drunk it -

“Incubus,” he said, at the sudden realisation. He had been _lured_ here. He was _Michael’s_ victim.

Michael’s smile broadened and he pushed the vial into Adam’s lips a little harder. “Drink,” he advised. “It’ll be harder for you to cum if you’re choking.”

Great, hooray. So nice to have someone who cared about him. He sucked the blood down with relief as it washed out the incubus’s blood and healed some of the damage it had done to his mouth and throat.

Michael stalked back around him and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them and his underwear to his knees, and pushing Adam’s chest further down on the counter.

“Been a while since I fucked a cocky young vampire,” he mused. “I wonder how long you’ll last tonight?”

He rolled Adam’s cock around in his hands for a while before he started stroking it intolerably lightly. “How do you like to cum, little vamp?”

“I don’t know, the normal way,” Adam muttered, shuddering as Michael’s fingertips ghosted the head of his dick.

“Hmm? Anything you want. Do you want to fuck me?” His long, soft fingers gripped the shaft and pulled at it instead. The change in pressure sent sparks up his spine, and he moaned out in response.

“Want my mouth around your big, slutty cock? Or my ass?”

Incubi devoured the life energy of those that slept with them, Adam knew. He didn’t _want_ that. On the other hand, his dick was very much enjoying the language Michael’s hands and tongue were speaking.

“Mouth,” he gasped. “Please.”

“Oh? The vampire’s found some manners,” Michael said thoughtfully, increasing the speed of his strokes. “Perhaps if he keeps it up, I’ll bring him a treat in the morning.”

Flushed with heat and desire, Adam was putty in Michael’s hands as the incubus expertly pumped his cock with experienced fingers, and as Adam came close to coming he quickly intensified the pressure to push Adam over the edge. Immense bliss filled his body and mind as he orgasmed under the incubus’s precise control, spilling cum into those skilled fingers.

He was a little confused, though. Michael had let him cum after only a few minutes. He had thought succubi and incubi kept their victims going for as long as possible, to drain as much energy as they could.

Michael’s fingers came up to his lips. “Drink this,” he instructed.

Adam blinked dazedly at the sticky cum covered fingers, his tongue already poking out to obediently lick at them. “Why,” he managed to say after a few licks.

“Because I said so,” Michael murmured. “It turns you on, doesn’t it?” he added, pushing his fingers into Adam’s mouth and making him suck on them.

Adam blushed. Maybe a little.

“Careful with those fangs. No biting,” Michael reminded him, as they scraped over his intrusive fingers. Adam nodded. It’s not like he’d ever drink a demon’s blood on _purpose_.

Michael removed his fingers and inspected them. “Clean. Very good.” 

He moved away from Adam but Adam made no effort to follow him or try to escape. It was very comfortable here on the counter, he realised. He could lie here forever and have Michael do whatever he wanted to him.

Which, at the moment, seemed to be completely exposing his body by properly removing his clothes. “Arms up,” said Michael, and took his shirts off for him. “Well done.” He rubbed his hands over Adam’s naked body. “You’re well built. Do you work out?”

“Umm. Not really.”

“No?” Michael led him over to the couch and sat him down before kneeling in front of Adam’s spread legs, eyeing his dick with a smile.

“You are a big boy, aren’t you,” he said approvingly. He blew air onto Adam’s cock and it rose in reaction to the tingling sensation.

“What - what are you doing?”

“Sucking your cock?” Michael said, squinting slightly with amusement as he said it. 

“Oh.” They were still going. That made sense. 

“Did I do a misread? You don’t prefer this position?” Michael wondered, a hand coming over his mouth and chin in consideration.

Position? “Uhh, I don’t know,” Adam said awkwardly. It wasn’t like he had had enough blowjobs to rate each position.

“I see. Well, I think you’ll enjoy it like this,” Michael said with an air of finality.

He licked a tantalisingly slow line from the base to the tip of Adam’s cock, and circled his tongue around the head. Adam groaned at the frustratingly teasing sensation and his hands automatically clutched at Michael’s crew cut hair.

“Please don’t tease me,” he begged. His cock, so recently spent, was already fully erect and itching to make its way inside the demon’s mouth. He wondered if he could guide Michael’s head onto it. The incubus clearly enjoyed his complete control over him but was also seemingly trying to pleasure Adam how _he_ wanted it. Adam tentatively moved a hand down to the back of Michael’s neck and attempted to push it forward, but he didn’t move at all.

“You are a treasure that I intend to fully cherish,” Michael said, kissing the side of his dick. Adam shivered at the feeling. “That means taking my time.”

“I’m a treasure? What does that mean?”

“What does treasure usually mean? I refer to your extraordinary prettiness.” Michael went back to licking, which was at least better than kissing, but it wasn’t enough.

“Michael, _please._ ”

Michael opened his mouth and grazed it down the shaft of Adam’s cock before travelling even further down to suck on his balls. Adam’s hands twisted in Michael’s short locks in surprise. The incubus hummed happily as he slurped on Adam’s balls for a while, covering them in his saliva before his wet mouth moved back up to Adam’s leaking and eager cock.

“You’re even prettier when you’re desperate,” he said admiringly. “How sweet.”

“Please,” Adam moaned, and Michael _finally_ swallowed his cock down that wet red maw of his, easily taking it all the way down his throat like a professional. Although, he basically was, wasn’t he? Adam managed to think through the cloud of natural and incubus-induced lust.

Michael moved his mouth up and down Adam’s cock, licking and sucking and swallowing him, and pulled off again with a pop. 

“No,” Adam cried out brokenly, as Michael returned to kissing him on the tip. The _demon_ chuckled and took the head back into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Frustrated, Adam once more tried to push Michael’s head further down and this time the incubus allowed him to, taking his cock once more into his throat and bobbed up and down at a pleasingly fast pace.

“I - ungh, yeah,” he said, and Michael hummed again, his tongue vibrating against Adam’s dick and sending him absolutely crazy. “Michael -”

Michael only quickened his movements; he blew him fast and he blew him hard, all with a feral smile curving his reddened lips. 

Adam dug his fingers hard into Michael’s scalp, gasping and moaning as the incubus abused his cock with his mouth with an unbearable intensity. Michael took him all the way into his throat, down to the base of Adam’s cock and sucked with an overwhelming pressure that sent Adam over the edge. He could feel himself losing control over every inch of his body as he came into Michael’s throat and blacked out.

Warm blood dripped onto his lips. Adam licked it up and a dozy smile drifted across his face. How nice.

He heard a strangely familiar laughter. “Are you awake, sweetheart?”

He slowly blinked his eyes open. Above him was a human, skin pale and eyes completely vacant, with blood dripping out of a small cut to their throat. Hoisting the body was the figure of an incubus - the one from last night, Michael, Adam remembered.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, looking from Michael’s laughing face to the blank one of the human’s.

“I got you a treat, little vamp. All yours. Drink as much as you want, he’s basically dead anyway.”

Adam pushed himself off of the bed Michael must have put him in and slowly took the man into his own hands. “What did you do to him?”

“What do you think?” Michael said, head tilted with a curious smile.

“You fed on him?” Adam realised. “Was I like this?”

“No, you’re far too lovely to use up in a single night’s feeding,” Michael informed him. “I only tasted you, not fed.”

...Did that mean Michael was going to eat him later? But Adam was too weak and hungry to refuse the offering the demon had given him. He tore into the stranger’s throat and drank down what felt like all the blood in his body, feeling the man die in his arms as he consumed him. 

“Oh, how vicious,” Michael commented, watching him with his arms crossed. “Was this to be my fate?”

Adam blushed and chose not to mention he had been vaguely planning to keep Michael as a living blood slave. It was obvious at this point that the incubus would just mock him for it.

Michael took the corpse off him when he was done. “I’ll dispose of this,” he said calmly, taking out his phone and exiting the room. 

Adam let the human blood properly digest in him for a few minutes, feeling it restore the strength in his muscles and mind. Michael had really done a number on him last night.

He looked around for something to put on his naked-ass body, but the bedroom he was in was completely bereft of clothes. A guest room, maybe? The closet was full of linens. Adam supposed an incubus probably needed to wash his sheets more than regular people.

He crept out the bedroom in search of the clothes he had been wearing last night, but the open-plan living room/kitchen were extremely tidy, free of any discarded clothing lying on the floor. Adam scratched his head; had Michael burned his clothes or something? They hadn’t been that grody.

There were a couple of locked doors along the hallway; one of them was Michael’s bedroom, maybe? The only other open room was the bathroom, so Adam ducked in there to grab a towel to wrap around his waist. Not that it would protect him from Michael.

He did a double-take when he glanced in the bathroom mirror and saw a black collar around his own neck. He felt it with his hands; very thick metal, and he couldn’t find the clasp to open it. What the _fuck?_

He wandered back to the kitchen; Michael was still conspicuously absent, along with his clothes, so he may as well snoop. He opened the fridge, wondering exactly what it was that incubi ate when they weren’t feeding off people’s life force through sex.

The fridge was full of vials. Tons and tons of vials. Clear liquids, blue liquids, yellow liquids, blood. Adam picked up a vial of blood and peered at it curiously. In his distress last night, it hadn’t occurred to him to wonder _why_ Michael had had a vial of blood on hand. Turns out he had dozens. Adam wondered if he couldn’t unscrew the cap, have an extra snack on top of the man he’d already devoured, but soft hands covered his and gently took the vial away.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked.

“Just, umm, just having a look. You don’t mind if I drink this, right?”

“The human full of blood I provided you wasn’t enough?” Michael said sternly, inspecting the vial closely.

“Nothing wrong with having a little dessert. Why do you have these, anyway?”

“These are mixed with my venom,” Michael explained calmly. “So unless you _intend_ to be desperately horny and weak as a kitten, I think it would be best to avoid drinking it.”

“Oh,” Adam said stupidly. For whatever reason, it hadn’t occurred to him that Michael had fed him his _venom_ last night. He had forgotten that was a thing entirely. “Do you - do you seduce vampires a lot?” he asked, looking back at the rows upon rows of vials.

“Not frequently, but it helps to be prepared,” Michael said, reaching around to replace the vial and close the fridge door. “Why are you wearing a towel?”

“Um, because my clothes have disappeared into thin air?”

“They were disgusting. I sent them to the trash compactor.”

“Seriously?” Adam said. “What am I supposed to wear?”

“Something that isn’t covered in years of dirt and bug shit?”

“They weren’t that bad,” Adam complained.

“Yes, they were. Do you even own a washing machine?”

“I don’t own a house, so a washing machine would be a bit of a stretch.”

“Oh,” Michael said, raising an eyebrow. “Good news, then. You can stay here and learn how civilised people live.”

“I can?” Adam said, bewildered. 

“Ah, I misspoke. I meant, ‘you have to’. Don’t try to leave, you’ll find it quite painful.” Michael took the towel off him and headed down the hallway to return it to the bathroom before locking himself in one of the unknown rooms. Adam stared after him in disbelief.

Try to leave? Adam couldn’t even conceive of leaving the home stark naked, so he had no idea what the incubus was talking about. He went and knocked on Michael’s door, and Michael answered it with a phone to his ear, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“What?” he said.

“Don’t walk off like that. I need clothes,” Adam reminded him. “Can I borrow yours, at least?”

“I haven’t had _my_ dessert yet,” said Michael. “I’ll let you wear something after that. I just need to close this deal first.” He shut the door in Adam’s face.

Irritated, and too shy to sit around naked, Adam went to go have a shower in Michael’s fairly luxurious bathroom. The soap, shampoo and conditioner were all odourless, which struck him as strange until it dawned on him that an artificial scent might interfere with the incubus’s attraction magic which made them appealing to _all_ of their victim’s senses.

He cringed a little at the thought. He had really believed he was about to have the meal of his life last night, hadn’t he?

He wasn’t sure how long he had had the soothingly warm water running down his body before Michael stepped in the shower to join him. “Hello, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I’m sorry for snapping. I was on the phone.”

“Um - that’s okay,” Adam said, blushing as Michael’s arms wrapped around him from behind. The bastard _knew_ his touch was bliss to Adam and he _abused_ it. 

“Would you prefer this position?” Michael asked, and Adam felt something poking into his butt from behind. “Or like this?” He turned around and pulled Adam to face his back, gently pulling up Adam’s cock to suggestively fit into his buttcrack.

“Uhh,” said Adam, his brain short-circuiting a little bit. Michael chuckled.

“This way round, I think,” he said thoughtfully. “I’ll fuck your hole another time.” He turned back and held Adam’s face gently. “Here, little vamp,” he murmured, and to Adam’s surprise the incubus brushed his lips against his, swallowing his mouth up into a kiss. 

The kiss was gentle, and perfect, and Adam eagerly leaned into it, his tongue melding with Michael’s as they joined their mouths. Adam tasted something oddly sweet enter his mouth and go down his throat, but he was getting hypnotised by the sensation, lost in Michael’s eyes.

Michael broke off the kiss a few minutes later, and fetched a tube of something out of one of the bathroom cupboards. Adam leaned back into one of the shower walls, feeling heavier than before. “Was that your venom?” he asked. “It tasted sweet.” 

Michael smiled at him, squirting the contents of the tube on his fingers before inserting them up his own asshole. “Yes. I’m glad you think so, sweetheart. Breaks my heart when a pretty boy calls me bitter.”

He was being weirdly affectionate. No, he’s an incubus, Adam reminded himself. It’s all just an act to get the most sex out of him. The rude, snappy Michael from earlier was probably the closest to his true self that Adam had seen.

Like when Adam pretended to be a helpful doe-eyed boy to get his foot in the door. They weren’t that different.

Michael put his clean hand to Adam’s face, caressing his lips with his thumb and eyeing him analytically. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Talk to me a little rougher,” Adam muttered. “You’re missing the mark.”

Michael’s laughter echoed through the bathroom. “I don’t think I am,” he said kindly, and leaned in to kiss Adam again. Adam immediately and greedily returned the kiss, his venom-addled libido overriding any pretense of dignity his brain might have tried to throw out there.

Michael’s fingers lifted the underside of Adam’s chin meaningfully and Adam followed him out of the shower, the lamb following the shepherd to the slaughterhouse. Adam dried himself off, feeling the collar awkwardly underneath the towel.

“What’s with the collar?” he asked, and Michael felt at his own neck with surprise.

“Hmm?”

“No, this one,” he said, indicating the black metal around his own neck.

Michael’s brow lifted. “I thought you were awake when I put it on. You were mumbling at me.”

Adam shook his head.

“It’s just a shock collar,” Michael explained. “So you didn’t run out of the house before I got my fill.”

“What? Take it off,” Adam said, upset. 

“Of course,” Michael said, and he kissed Adam’s forehead before disappearing into the rest of the house and returning with a remote. With a click of a button the collar was unclasping itself from Adam’s neck, and Michael took it with the remote as he left again.

A dried Adam stepped out into the hallway, awkwardly wondering where Michael had gone. Didn’t he want Adam to fuck him? He grabbed his erect cock in his hand and started stroking it as he headed down the corridor and glanced through the only open door, the bedroom he had slept in, where Michael was currently arranging pillows on a bed. 

He came up behind the demon and nestled his cock in the crook of Michael’s ass, relishing the small amount of pleasure it gave, and wrapped his arms around Michael’s chest. “Stop ditching me,” he muttered.

“I have no intention of ditching you,” Michael said, very cautiously calculating the position of the pillows. “I wanted to have this set up before I fetched you.”

“I don’t care about pillows,” he complained. “Let me fuck you.” He rutted his dick against Michael’s lubed hole impatiently.

Michael laughed. “I want you to be comfortable, sweetheart.” But he obligingly climbed onto the bed and lay face down on the mattress, his hips arching over one of the pillows he had placed. “Have me however you want me,” he said encouragingly, which made zero sense considering he had clearly thought out exactly how this was going to go, but he _was_ how Adam wanted him so Adam couldn’t even complain. 

He got up behind Michael, his knees comfortably landing on pillows either side of the incubus, grabbed his hips and eagerly thrust his cock into Michael’s prepared hole. Michael moaned lowly as Adam bottomed out inside him. 

“Oh - your cock is so big, angel,” he groaned. 

“Yeah - yeah,” Adam muttered. Michael was clenching his hole around Adam’s dick and he was already seeing stars. He readjusted his grip on Michael’s hips before slowly pulling out and slamming back in. Michael gasped prettily, trying to arch his hips even higher in Adam’s grip.

Adam experimented a few times with withdrawing to certain distances and pushing back in at different speeds, trying to figure out what felt best; Michael lay there pliantly throughout, an obedient doll for him to fuck. But Adam was in no state to go about this with a scientific mind and quickly degraded into thrusting his cock into Michael’s hole as quickly and as desperately as he could, pinning Michael’s hips to the pillows as he pumped his cock in and out of the wetness in a lust-filled frenzy.

“Slutty - slutty boy,” he gasped out. Michael’s hole kept clenching around his dick so greedily. “Want my dick, don’t you? Made for this. Feel so good.”

“Mm,” Michael agreed, his eyes fluttering at the praise. It just made Adam want to fuck into him harder. He rammed into Michael with all the force he had, feeling his muscles turn into jelly as he gave up all of his energy to slam his cock in hard, a final, desperate attempt to cum that didn’t come to fruition as he collapsed on top of Michael’s back.

“Oh, my poor sweetheart,” Michael murmured, easily swapping their positions and propping Adam’s back on the pile of pillows. “You want to cum, don’t you, Adam?”

Adam blinked up at Michael, his vision swimming with desire and exhaustion. He had only been fucking him for a couple of minutes - the incubus had sapped all of his strength, and he could do nothing but watch helplessly as Michael climbed on top of his cock and carefully guided it in, smiling at Adam as he sat down on it.

“I want you to cum as well,” he said kindly. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll work on your stamina.”

Adam didn’t think it was an issue with his stamina so much as being magically drugged by a demon, but Michael was now riding up and down his cock, his hole squeezing down in time with his movements and Adam couldn’t really find the will to raise an argument.

“Good,” he slurred, trying not to black out _before_ he orgasmed, cause then there wouldn’t be much point. “Feels good.”

“Mmm, I hope so, little vamp,” Michael said, increasing the tempo. Adam’s head rolled to its side on the pillow, but Michael quickly reached out to readjust it. “Look at me. Love those gorgeous blue eyes of yours.”

Adam blushed at the praise and Michael smiled. “I think you’re going to cum pretty soon, angel. Can you be a good boy and cum when I tell you to?”

Could - could he? “Try,” he said. 

Michael caressed his face. “You can do it, sweetheart.” He adjusted his position and his movements became slower but deeper, like Adam’s cock was being swallowed up by his asshole. 

“Come,” he ordered with precision as he sat on the cock like a throne, and Adam’s body obeyed, cum spurting out of his dick into the incubus’s used hole as he was overcome with ecstasy.

Michael leaned forward and kissed Adam with unusual tenderness on the cheek. “Very good,” he murmured, barely visible to Adam’s rapidly darkening vision. “Very obedient.”

When Adam came to, he was tucked into bed and Michael was gone. He groggily got up; dizzy and disoriented, he staggered around to the end of the bed where a pile of neatly folded clothes were waiting for him. A t-shirt, briefs and jeans but they were all a size too small and pinched uncomfortably at his skin.

Michael seemed to have left his own apartment. “Michael?” he said, knocking loudly on the locked doors in the hallway, just in case, but he didn’t get a response. He didn’t know what Michael had done with his wallet and phone, so he couldn’t really _leave,_ but he wouldn’t mind taking a walk outside.

He opened the front door and crossed the threshold, and cried out and fell to the ground as a sharp, painful shock ran through his body. Electricity continued to jolt through him with an unbearable intensity until he managed to drag his body back through the doorway.

He lay there, gasping, unable to move. A phone began ringing, somewhere, but Adam’s muscles didn’t want to work anymore.

The phone kept ringing, so eventually Adam clumsily hauled himself up against the wall and hobbled to where the sound was coming from. He felt around his neck in disbelief at the hot metal sitting there. Michael had put it back on, and he hadn’t realised.

There was a smartphone sitting in one of the kitchen cabinets amongst a pile of board games and tissue boxes. Christ, if the police ever investigated this place they may not know Michael was a demon but they’d know he was a psychopath.

The caller id on the phone read Michael - Office, which wasn’t a good sign. He answered it, already wincing.

“Adam,” Michael said, his voice sharp and clipped.

“Hey,” Adam said.

“Did you try to leave the house just now?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, fingering the collar uncomfortably. “Just going for a walk.”

“I haven’t given you permission to leave. Stay inside. The collar will kill you if you don’t.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Adam said drily. “You couldn’t have left a note?”

“A note?”

“Like, ‘Adam, please stay here until I get back’?”

“That would be stupid. What if you didn’t do it?”

“I would have.”

“My judgment says otherwise. Stay inside, don’t trigger the collar again. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw your vitals.” Michael hung up.

Asshole. But, he was a hot asshole who literally thrived off making Adam orgasm and brought him food to eat. Adam really didn’t mind sticking around.

Adam looked through the rest of the kitchen cabinets, hoping for something to do. The only food in this house seemed to be coffee beans packed neatly above the fancy looking coffee machine. The rest of the cabinets were filled with random junk, but in such a tidy fashion that Adam didn’t wonder if there was some esoteric order behind it.

He grabbed some books and lay back reading on the couch with the TV turned on with the sound down low. Some textbook about rocket engineering, it was kind of interesting. It reminded Adam of the stuff he had been studying in college, before his life turned to shit.

His dizziness and pain eventually wore off after a few hours, but a peckish feeling began building in his stomach to a gnawing emptiness. At five Michael still wasn’t home, so he hesitantly called him on the phone again.

“Hello?” Michael said, sounding confused.

“Hi, Michael,” Adam said. This was probably too forward of him, but he was _hungry,_ despite having had an entire human’s worth of blood in the morning. Michael must have drained it all out of him. “Um, could you possibly bring me some food on your way home? Please?”

“Food? Like takeaway, or?”

Adam didn’t know if that was code for something or if Michael was just making fun of him. “Even if you can just find a blood bag. It’s pretty easy to find sellers, they’re all over downtown. Um, I know a guy -”

“Oh, blood? Didn’t I feed you this morning?” Michael said. “That’s easy enough. I’ll stop by a bar on my way home.”

“Thanks,” Adam said in a genuine rush of gratitude. “When’s that?”

“Oh, in a couple of hours.” Michael paused. “Don’t drink the blood in the fridge,” he reminded Adam.

“I know. Thanks,” he repeated.

“Alright.” Michael hung up. He had sounded slightly distracted; Adam wondered what his job was. Surely a demon didn’t just have, like, a normal person job, right?

He curled up into a ball and kept reading, trying to ignore the hole in his stomach.

When Michael came home that night, a girl giggling and clinging to his arm, Adam almost didn’t recognise him. His face had become more feminine and curved, his eyes bigger, and his voice had developed a grit and a southern lilt to it. Incubus, he had to remind himself. That must be the kind of guy this girl is into.

“This is my roommate, Adam,” Michael drawled, pushing her in Adam’s direction while he turned to secure the door behind them.

“Hi,” Adam said, awkwardly standing up to receive her, shooting a confused glance over her shoulder at Michael. “Are you gonna…?”

“No, just go ahead and drink her. I’ve had enough empty carbs for today,” Michael said, watching with a barely interested expression.

She giggled. “What?” She was completely under Michael’s spell, with zero idea that she was in any danger.

Just like Adam had been, he thought wryly.

“ _Sit_ ,” he instructed her, and hoped she wasn’t a demon pretending to be a human under his influence as she obeyed. “ _Stay still_.” 

He dug his teeth into her throat and began hastily gulping down large quantities of blood as quickly as he could. He was a bit nervous, or maybe embarrassed, to feed while Michael stood there watching with a frown on his face, like he was being evaluated.

“You’ll kill her, at this rate,” Michael commented. 

Adam pulled his mouth off her in surprise. “Am I not -” allowed to? “Supposed to?”

Michael’s frown deepened. “You fed this morning. Why are you drinking so much?”

“You fucked me and sapped my energy,” Adam said. He didn’t understand Michael’s strange attitude.

“That puts you to sleep, or kills you. It doesn’t make you hungry.” Michael tapped his foot in annoyance. “Don’t kill her. If human bodies start piling up in the neighbourhood the Council will be on my ass. If you need more than she can survive with I’ll find you another.”

“The Council?” Michael stared down at him, and Adam faltered. “Okay, okay.”

He drank the girl’s blood more steadily, reluctantly stopping when he could sense her vitals struggling. He was so hungry, though. This sucked. 

He glumly looked up at Michael. “I think that’s it.”

“You’re full?”

Adam shook his head. 

“Hmm.” Michael took the girl’s hand and pulled her up, speaking to her in sultry country tones. “There we go, sugar, I think we’re done for the night.”

“We are?” she said weakly, confused. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit, honey, my roommate got a bit too excited while you two were having fun.” She dazedly touched her bloody neck but followed Michael’s lead.

Adam was relieved when the girl was out of their apartment, completely oblivious to the bloodsucking thanks to Michael’s sorcery, and Michael went back to looking and acting normal.

Well. Normal for Adam. He wondered what Michael would look like if there wasn’t anyone around to seduce. A mannequin, maybe?

“Tch,” Michael clicked his tongue, inspecting the skin under the stupid shock collar around Adam’s neck. “Burn marks. Hideous.”

“Putting this thing on me was your idea,” Adam muttered. 

“Yes, I suppose I overestimated you when I thought you would not try to escape regardless of certain death.”

Michael removed the collar and dabbed a cool blue substance on the burns. “If you scar, I’ll be very upset,” he said quietly.

Adam shivered.

“Now, then,” Michael continued. “I know you’re still hungry, but I’m a bit peckish myself. Luckily you’re going to do your best to feed me, aren’t you?”

Adam nodded. Michael bent down to kiss him deeply, the venom from his tongue flowing down his throat straight to his dick. The incubus pulled back almost immediately, and traced Adam’s lips gently.

“You _are_ good for me, aren’t you? My perfect little toy.”

Adam had to be good for him, didn’t he? He was under the incubus’s spell.

Michael tilted his head and smiled. “Go to the bedroom,” he instructed, and Adam trotted over there at once, excited but a little nervous. Was Michael going to let him fuck him again? He had gotten tired so quickly last time. 

“What are the other rooms?” he wondered carelessly as they passed through the hall.

“The office. The workshop. Guests aren’t allowed in.”

“I’m not a guest, I’m your _roommate_ ,” he reminded Michael.

Michael chuckled. “No you’re not, sweetheart. You’re my fucktoy.”

Michael guided him to sit on the bed and, somewhat to Adam’s surprise, took his own dick out of his pants and offered it to Adam’s mouth.

“Suck,” he instructed. “Good boy. No teeth, remember. My blood will kill you.”

Adam did his best to suck on the girthy cock. He knew he wouldn’t get away with reciprocating the teasing that Michael did to _him_ , so he tried to swallow it down into his throat straightaway. Problem being it was too wide to get down there, so he sucked on it in his mouth instead, trying to move up and down on it to get some friction going. 

He hadn’t actually seen Michael get off in any of their other feeding sessions. He’d started having the crazy idea that maybe incubi _couldn’t_. But Michael’s cock, at least, was warming up quickly inside Adam’s wet and eager mouth.

“That’s good, sweetheart. Can we go deeper?” Michael coaxed. Adam tried to obey the command of his incubus, and gagged on his cock instead.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. A valiant effort.” Michael stroked his hair, definitely sounding more amused than disappointed. “Let’s hope your other hole fares a little bit better.”

He pulled his cock out of Adam’s mouth. “Strip,” he directed.

Adam began taking the too-small clothes off, and hesitated. “I’m a size up, by the way,” he mentioned.

Michael chuckled. “I know.” His eyes roved shamelessly over where the material stretched over Adam’s skin. “I’ll take you to my tailor on the weekend, get you something nice and form-fitting. This will do for now.”

Oh. It was to objectify him. Or maybe Michael was trying to manipulate him into _wanting_ to walk around naked. The demon was pretty wily.

Once he was butt-naked, he awkwardly sat on the bed, and Michael just stood there, watching him. “Umm, so. What position are we doing?” Adam asked hopefully.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Michael said calmly, _very_ slowly stroking his own cock with one hand. “But I want you to prep yourself first.” He tossed a tube of lube at Adam and continued touching himself.

Adam hadn’t actually done anything with his own ass before, but he’d watched Michael finger himself that morning and it hadn’t looked too complicated. He cautiously spread his hole open and poked a finger in there. Tight and dry. He couldn’t get in.

 _That’s what the lube’s for, idiot._ He squirted lube onto his fingers - he hoped he wasn’t using too much, it seemed like a lot, and Michael’s face was completely blank so he couldn’t tell if he was doing something wrong - spread it open again, and slowly pushed a finger in.

He grunted. This felt weird.

“Is everything okay, little vamp?” Michael asked, condescendingly curious.

“Yeah,” Adam said. He tried a second finger, but ow, shit. He pulled it out and tried stretching his hole out with the first finger first. That seemed to work better.

“Would you prefer I prepped you?” Michael pressed, and there was a strangely worried tone to his voice.

Adam flushed. “I can do it,” he protested. He’d figure it out. But Michael grabbed his face, looking intently and deeply into his eyes, and his face dropped.

“I did a bad read,” he murmured softly, pinching his brow and sighing. “Turn over, sweetheart. I’ll prep you.”

“I can - I’ll handle it,” Adam argued.

“Now,” Michael snapped, his voice suddenly loud and vicious. Adam jumped and scrambled to change his position, timidly presenting his ass to the moody incubus.

He could sense Michael’s long fingers hovering just over his ass, touching only the hairs there. “Now, sweetheart, you’re going to ask Daddy to prep your hole for you, because you don’t know how to.”

Adam reddened with embarrassment and ducked his face into the sheets - what exactly had Michael ‘read’? - but he couldn’t disobey the incubus. 

“Can you prep my hole please - Daddy,” he said, humiliated but a little turned on.

“Why?” Michael pushed.

“Be - because I don’t know how to.” God, his dick was hard. Adam tried rubbing it into the sheets to try and ameliorate the aching, and got a light smack on his asscheek in return.

“Keep still, Adam,” Michael advised. “This doesn’t need to hurt.” His fingers pushed into Adam’s asshole, gently stretching it out as they coated it with lube, and penetrated way further than Adam had managed. He scissored his fingers inside, widening the hole enough to fit a third finger in. 

Adam helplessly let out little gasps and moans as Michael carefully fingered him. The deeper those long fingers got, the better it felt. Adam tried to rock up into them, and got another smack. 

“No, sweetheart,” Michael chided. “I’m taking care of you now.”

“But -”

“Sh sh sh shh.”

Michael’s incubus wires had obviously gotten crossed, but whatever. Adam didn’t mind zoning out into a pleasant haze while his ass was stretched out for him at a cosmically slow pace. Michael knew what he was doing, after all.

But now Michael was flicking his head. “Adam, stay awake,” he ordered.

“I’m awake,” he muttered.

“No arguing. Apologise.”

“S - sorry,” Adam said, startled by the clipped voice he had only heard Michael use when they _weren’t_ fucking. Had he actually pissed the incubus off?

“No, it’s ‘sorry, Daddy’.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” This was stupid, Adam thought, cheeks burning. He wanted Michael to hurry up and fuck him already. Michael had four fingers in him now, pumping gingerly, and to Adam’s dismay he pulled them out and didn’t immediately replace them with his cock.

“Michael?” he said after a minute of nothing happening, his confused dick leaking pre-cum onto the bed.

The incubus was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him. “Come here,” he ordered harshly. Adam scooted over and stared up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

He grabbed Adam’s hands and manhandled him until he was leaning over the bed, face pushed into the mattress hard and ass sticking up with his legs spread wide. 

“Wrong?” he murmured. “Am I not allowed to take time to consider how to perfectly fuck my gorgeous little bitch?” Two fingers dove back into Adam’s ass and stretched it out experimentally. Adam moaned, his voice muffled by the mattress.

“Mmm. Now you say, ‘Thank you for prepping me Daddy. I am a helpless slut without you.”

God, Michael was stretching him wide - Adam suddenly remembered with horror trying and failing to fit his cock down his throat - he stammered out the repetition. “Thank y-you fo-or pre-preparing me, Daddy. Am, I am a help-helpless slut without you.”

“And with,” Michael said in amusement. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Adam said impatiently. Michael slowly entered him, Adam exhaling more and more air as his thick cock penetrated his hole, until his lungs were completely empty. “Michael,” he wheezed. “Can’t - too big -”

Michael pushed his head back down, withdrew his cock just a tiny bit before fucking forward at full force, jamming his dick all the way down Adam’s asshole. Adam wept into the sheets as his hole tried to adjust to the girthy appendage inside.

Michael’s breath tickled Adam’s ear as he leaned in and whispered, “A good bitch takes what they’re given.”

Adam sobbed. He wanted it out but he needed it in, in, _in_ and the latter was what Michael had picked for him. He fucked into him hard and rough, his cock penetrating a little deeper each time, Adam’s hole getting looser as Michael used and abused it. 

He moaned uncontrollably when Michael found his prostate, and came very quickly as the incubus proceeded to ram into it at full speed. His trapped cock spilled its seed on the bed below but Michael wasn’t done and kept thrusting into him with a manic lust.

God, Adam _was_ his bitch, Adam _was_ his toy and it was so good to realise that he didn’t have to _work_ for Michael’s attentions, he could just be a pliant hole for him to use as he wanted and come at the drop of a hat and the incubus would continue to fuck him and feed him and that’s more than Adam deserved.

“Harder,” he begged, and he didn’t think he could get erect again but he wanted Michael to know he could use Adam as much as he liked. Michael chuckled and, unbelievably, slowed down, lifting Adam’s hips off the edge of the bed and his hand reaching for Adam’s spent cock.

“Nngh,” Adam groaned as Michael started stroking him again, his dick already getting erect again.

“Fuck, you’re a slutty bitch,” Michael said appreciatively. “Your tough and independent act really fooled me. Had no idea it’d be this easy to break you.”

He grabbed Adam’s hands and pulled them down to his dick. “Touch yourself while I fuck you,” he commanded. Adam’s eager and unsteady hands rushed to comply; his dick was on fire and they rapidly attempted to stoke the flames. 

Michael resumed his intense rhythm and Adam was a perfect little bitch as he touched himself to being fucked in the ass; he would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came the second time if he wasn’t already flying unrestrained in a world of euphoria. Michael suddenly groaned - “ _Fuck_ , you really -” and slammed one last time in Adam’s hole, his cock twitching as it filled his rear with cum.

Adam passed out in complete bliss.

When he woke up he was surrounded by flowers on the bed. They smelled nice enough, but it was strange, like he was Snow White in her coffin. He crawled out of bed, trying not to disturb the flowers, and made his way to the bathroom.

Michael must have already cleaned him up. His skin was clear and fresh, and even his hair was fluffy and light like it had just been washed. He was wearing a collar around his neck, but it wasn’t the metal one - this one was leather, with a heart-shaped ring in the middle. Decorative, he assumed, rolling his eyes at his reflection.

Did that mean Michael wasn’t mad at him? He had _seemed_ mad - he had kept yelling at him, swearing at him. Adam gripped onto the sink countertop, grimacing at the memory. What was he going to do with Adam now that he had fucked him? Adam touched a trembling hand to the leather collar in confusion.

But - he was hungry again, so hungry. Michael was his best bet at getting food, he thought. He found the incubus in the darkened living room, intently reading a book. The incubus probably didn’t sleep, Adam thought. The bedroom was just for sex.

“Adam,” Michael said, closing the book and looking up at him before he had even said a word. “You’re awake already. That’s a surprise.”

Adam came a little closer, still afraid. “I’m hungry,” he whispered.

“Hmm,” said Michael, glancing down at his book. He didn’t care?

“Are you mad at me?”

“For what?”

“From before. You were yelling.”

Michael’s expression darkened. “Come here,” he ordered. Oh no. But he had to. He came over to Michael properly, and the demon pulled him into his lap. 

“Adam, the reason I was being mean to you, yelling, was because.” He paused for dramatic effect. “It turned you on.” Michael kissed his forehead. “You’re my treasure. I’m not mad at you.”

Oh. Yes. A blush crossed Adam’s cheek. That made sense, but he didn’t remember being turned on. He just remembered being called a bitch.

His traitorous cock jumped a little at the _thought_ , and Michael hadn’t even injected any venom.

“I’m a masochist,” he realised with horror.

“Hmm, I think you like belonging to someone,” Michael corrected him with a smile. “You’ve been on your own for a while, haven’t you? And you’re the kind of boy that will act independent for as long as he needs, even if he secretly desires subjugation.”

Adam didn’t want to think about having been on his own for a while. That wasn’t a nut he wanted to crack. He curled up in Michael’s lap. “I’m hungry,” he repeated childishly.

“You’re going to have to be hungry for a bit longer,” Michael said. “I’m expecting a friend to show up with ingredients soon. I’ll try feeding you after that.”

“Ingredients?”

“To cleanse my blood from your body,” Michael explained. “Apparently it hangs around and consumes any human blood you try to digest. I’ve never kept a vampire, but my friend has a few slaves so he knows about it.”

“Oh. So it’s your fault.”

“Hmm, I’m fairly sure drinking my blood was entirely your idea.”

Adam shifted his position on Michael’s lap and let out a small gasp as he felt something move around inside his butt. He touched his hole with his hand; there was something round and bejewelled nestled there. He tried tugging on it; the part inside him was wider at the end and he could feel his hole getting stretched as it pushed through. Something wet was also leaking out.

Michael tutted, grabbing hold of the circular end and pushing it back in. “That stays in,” he scolded, and wiped up the cool liquid that had dripped out. “As does this,” he added, offering his cum-covered finger to Adam’s mouth. 

Adam lapped it up with embarrassment. He was hungry, but not for this.

Michael really just did whatever the hell he wanted while Adam was asleep, huh? And now he was back to reading his book and straight up ignoring Adam. Whatever. Two could play at that game. Adam pushed himself off Michael and went and found the book he’d been reading earlier now back in its original place in the kitchen cabinet. He lounged on the couch opposite Michael’s recliner, idly flipping through the textbook and pointedly _not_ looking up at the incubus. 

Someone knocked on the door about half an hour later and Michael went to answer it. When he heard two sets of footsteps coming in he bolted to the bedroom, looking for the clothes he’d been wearing, but they were nowhere in sight.

“Adam? Come here,” Michael called out. Adam reluctantly returned to the living room; Michael was standing there with a tall, handsome, light-haired young man. 

He grinned at Adam and remarked to Michael, “Wow, he’s really exactly your type, huh? Sure someone isn’t getting one over you?” 

“I’m sure,” said Michael. Michael’s friend’s face began warping, and Adam watched in horror as the skin became more creased, the brow more dominant, the lips thinner -

“Stop facing. He’s mine,” Michael said, clearly annoyed. 

“Aww.” The other incubus was still grinning, his face now settled as a middle-aged supermodel. 

“Adam,” Michael said, crooking a finger in his direction. Adam came over and Michael hooked a short leash through his heart-collar. “Sit,” Michael said, and Adam sat down on the couch, the leash barely allowing for it.

“He’s well trained,” Michael’s friend remarked in surprise. “How long have you had him?”

“A couple of days. I told you. But he was begging to be domesticated.” Michael stroked Adam’s hair benevolently.

“Man, what the hell. I’ve had Dean for eight years and he still snaps at me when I try to collar him,” the friend complained.

“Do it when he’s asleep,” Michael said calmly. They were fiddling with different vials and bottles on the coffee table in front of Adam, mixing them into a glass.

“That’s no fun,” said the other incubus, laughing. “Where’s your sportsmanship?”

“Sportsmanship is code for losing.” 

Adam didn’t like the look of some of what was going into this drink. “Michael, that’s holy water,” he whispered, gesturing at the clear liquid that his friend was carefully dropping into the mixture, safety gloves on to protect his hands.

“I know, sweetheart. And you’re going to drink it down like a priest.”

“I don’t think priests drink holy water,” the other incubus objected.

“Shut up, Gabriel,” Michael said dismissively.

“But it’ll kill me,” Adam protested.

“We’ll see.”

The concoction was bubbling as the incubi added more and more ingredients. Adam looked around for an escape route - if he bit at Michael’s hand that held the leash and got him to let go, tipped the chair over and jumped off, he’d have a clear run at the front door. Running around naked in public was preferable to being dead.

Michael jerked his leash warningly. “Behave.”

“Have you drugged him? Might dull the pain,” Gabriel suggested.

“Hmm. A few hours ago, to feed. It’s probably worn off by now.” Michael tipped Adam’s head back and leaned down, but Adam figured out just in time they were talking about incubus venom and turned his head away from the kiss.

The other incubus burst out laughing. “Now _that’s_ more like Dean. I’ll get homesick at this rate, Mikey.”

“Sweetheart, don’t you want to kiss me?” Michael said, ignoring his friend. “You need to take the medicine or you’ll starve to death.”

“If I starve, I starve.” Adam was doing his best to not get seduced by Michael’s soft and sweet baritone, but it was futile. The demon could compel him to jump off a cliff and not even a combination of stubbornness and common sense would help defy him.

“Kiss me,” Michael whispered, his lips brushing over Adam’s ear. Adam’s mouth obediently dropped open and Michael swooped in for the kiss, his venom trickling into Adam’s mouth as soon as his tongue had made it past the threshold. Adam sighed happily into the kiss; Michael knew how to make it feel _good_ , after all.

But he was leaving too soon and turning back to his friend. “That was uhh, tender,” Gabriel said, stunned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I thought you treat your toys really roughly. You’re usually pretty rough with the slaves at parties.”

“The ugly ones, it doesn’t matter if you throw them around. They’re worthless. A pretty one like this, though,” Michael indicated Adam, “Is worth the gentle approach.”

“Wow, you’re so wise,” Gabriel said sarcastically.

They finished brewing the “medicine” and Michael brought the glass to Adam’s lips, tightening the leash so that he couldn’t move his head away.

“Drink up, sweetheart,” Michael murmured, tipping the murky green liquid into Adam’s mouth. “Then I’ll feed you, okay?”

The medicine wasn’t too bad. It numbed Adam’s tongue a bit, and tasted of flowers. And then he swallowed, and screamed as it scalded its way down his throat and began burning his chest from the inside out.

“Shh, shh,” Michael soothed. It was scorching through his organs - he was gonna die -

“Gabriel, you feed it to him. I’ll distract him.” Michael picked him up in order to sit down in the recliner himself with Adam in his lap once more. As Gabriel came round and picked up the glass, Michael started playing with Adam’s flaccid dick.

 _Oh_. Of course that was a sex demon’s go-to.

It was embarrassing to be fondled in Michael’s lap while his previously goofy friend approached them with a serious and intense expression of concentration.

“Open those pretty lips, little vamp,” Michael said, stroking Adam’s cock at a relaxed tempo. Adam reluctantly obeyed, and the other incubus poured more of the medicine in. Once his mouth was full, he waited for Adam to swallow, but - but - it was fine in his mouth, wasn’t it? Maybe it would work from here.

Michael wrapped a hand over his mouth and increased the pressure on his cock. Adam jerked in surprise. “ _Swallow_ , sweetheart. We don’t have all day.”

The second gulp of medicine was so much worse than the first one. It was tearing Adam’s internal organs to pieces and melting his bones. He shook in Michael’s lap, trying not to burst in tears in front of his friend.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Michael praised. His cock was the only part of his body that wasn’t burning, Michael’s long fingers expertly pleasuring him without hesitation. He tried to focus on it as Gabriel poured more of the vile liquid down his throat. He cried out in agony but Michael covered his mouth again, muffling him.

“Gabriel, if your recipe kills my new toy, I’m going to expect compensation.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel said, focusing on Adam’s face. “He’ll be fine. Probably.”

The agony as Adam was forced to drink the medicine was unbearable, but as it crawled through his veins a different kind of fire rose in his belly to meet it. Adam was as responsive to Michael’s touch as ever, even while breaking down and sobbing in his arms, and the incubus had him coming as he drank the concoction, a torturous mix of pleasure and pain fogging up his brain.

“Adam,” Michael said, and Adam was confused because there were now sticky fingers prodding at his lips instead of the glass. “You know the rules. Eat up.”

Adam licked his cum off Michael’s fingers - it tasted a hell of a lot better than the medicine, at least - and Michael kissed his temple in reward.

“Slut,” he murmured. “You love the taste of your own cum, don’t you?”

“Yes, Michael,” Adam said obligingly. He wished the medicine had killed him. He twisted his body, seeking some relief from the wracks of pain running through it. 

Michael picked up a cloth, wetting it in a glass of water before dabbing it over Adam’s lips. He was grateful for the cool relief on his burnt skin, but he realised Michael’s hand had become horribly burned as well. Michael’s friend was packing up the vials and bottles back into a sturdy case he must have brought with him.

“Is your hand okay?” Adam whispered. Michael shrugged and wiped the cloth over his burns.

“It’ll heal. I had to make sure my little angel drank all of his medicine.”

“Oh.” It must have been from covering his mouth. 

“Gabriel,” Michael said. “Do you think he’s able to feed yet?”

Gabriel looked up. “Uh, probably not. By the look of him the cure is still battling with your blood. Give it thirty minutes, maybe.”

“Thirty minutes,” Michael echoed calmly. “Can you find and bring back a human in that time?”

“Go hunting in your territory?” Gabriel said, eyebrows shooting up. “The Council will kill us.”

“I’ll count it as a double-favour,” Michael said. “Taking you down to 144.”

“Deal,” Gabriel said, grinning. “Okay, I’ll be back in thirty.”

He took his kit with him as he left the apartment.

“144… favours?” Adam asked, confused.

“It’s best to keep track of these things.”

“That seems like a lot.”

“Yes, he’s very much a take without give kind of person.”

Adam repositioned himself, straddling Michael’s lap while smiling down at him. “Not like you, huh, sugar daddy?”

“Be careful while you’re hurting,” Michael said.

“If you wanted me to be careful maybe you shouldn’t have drugged me with your horny juice,” Adam said, matter-of-factly. It was hard to talk at all, his mouth still numb, and he didn’t need Michael to remind him how shitty he currently felt. He needed a distraction.

“I see,” Michael said, eyes searching his face in a familiar way. 

“Don’t read me. Just suck my dick,” Adam said, trying to jerk his half-erect cock up to Michael’s mouth, but he didn’t quite have the height to do that. His hands grappled into Michael’s shoulder, his body shaking from that slight exertion.

“You’re starving, sweetheart. Don’t be reckless,” Michael scolded softly.

“Suck my dick,” Adam said desperately. “Please.” It curtailed the tough image he was trying to project, but Michael looked strangely unhappy when he tried to be blunt.

“Good boys remember their manners,” he said, caressing Adam’s cheek.

“Sorry. I was trying to be sexy.”

“You don’t need to try,” Michael told him. “Adam, even if I let you dom, you have to use your manners. Am I clear?”

“Yes,” Adam said hopefully. “You’re going to let me dom?”

“Not tonight, sweetheart.” He reclined the chair all the way back. “Lie down and I’ll suck your big cock like you want, okay?”

Adam eagerly climbed into position and soon forgot his aching body as Michael’s masterful tongue and throat made quick work of his cock. Michael deepthroated him until he was about to come, taking just his head into his mouth, and Adam was in such a state of euphoria after coming that he opened his mouth without thinking when Michael leaned in for a kiss. The incubus deposited his own cum onto his tongue and sat back with a smile. “Drink, little vamp,” he instructed.

Adam blinked at him through the fog and swallowed the cum as directed. “Good boy. Now tell Daddy that you love drinking your own cum.”

“I, uh,” Adam muttered. This _had_ to be Michael’s kink, not his. “I love drinking my own cum. Daddy.”

“Of course you do, sweetheart,” Michael said patronisingly. He dabbed at Adam’s sweaty face with the wet cloth again. 

Adam was feeling a little better when Gabriel showed up with a human in tow. “This is Ron,” he said. The large man blinked nervously at Michael and his naked slave on top of him. “Ron, this is Michael and Michael’s fucktoy. He’s very excited for the foursome,” Gabriel whispered confidentially.

“Hello, Ron. Gabriel, if you want to feed, go ahead and do it now. Be quick, Adam’s hungry.”

“Aww, no foursome? That’s okay, Ron, we can have fun on our own.” The incubus had become much shorter and younger-looking while he had been out of the house. It didn’t stop him from pinning Ron to the kitchen counter and fucking him hard and fast. Adam was a little taken back at the ferocity and speed; Michael was glacial in comparison. 

As Ron came under Gabriel’s relentless assault, the incubus’s eyes glowed gold and the light slowly faded from his victim’s. The incubus kept thrusting into him, clearly seeking his own orgasm even though the human was gone.

“Don’t let him die,” Michael warned. “Live blood is the healthiest for vampires.”

“I know, Michael,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. “I have like, ten of them.”

Michael tossed a box of tissues at him. “Don’t come in or on him. I don’t want any of your disgusting semen going anywhere near my toy.”

“Jesus, fine,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes and pulling out. He headed off down the hallway, whistling loudly.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Michael said kindly to Adam, nudging him towards the comatose human slumped over the counter. “Go feed. Hopefully it fills you up for once.”

“Can I - all the way?” Adam asked uncertainly.

“Gabriel’s already killed him, so drink as much as you want,” Michael told him.

Adam hesitated before he bit into the almost-corpse’s neck. “Do you fuck your victims like that?” he asked. It had been disturbingly unsexy to watch Gabriel fucking into him like he was a piece of meat. “Like, the ones you eat all the way.”

Michael crossed his arms. “I don’t get my dick out for meals. Hands are always sufficient. Eat, Adam, or I’ll be cross.”

Adam dug his fangs into the man’s flesh, groaning with satisfaction as his warm blood sank into his body, filling him up and soothing his myriad of sore spots. Gabriel had found a really big dude and he had so much blood in him that Adam was almost full by the time he had drained the last drop.

“Good boy,” Michael said, taking his leash and pulling him in for a kiss. Adam blushed at the tenderness of it.

“Gabriel, you don’t mind disposing of the body, do you?” Michael asked when the other incubus returned from a conspicuously long shower.

“143,” he said coolly. Michael nodded.

“Guess you’re kicking me out then. Not even a thanks for curing your vamp slave?”

“I don’t know if he’s cured yet. I’ll give you a call.”

“What - he’s totally cured,” Gabriel protested.

“We’ll see.”

Michael ushered his friend out of the apartment, but Gabriel leisurely stopped at the front door and said, “So, when’s our threesome?”

“Never,” Michael said coldly. “Touch him and you die.”

“Aww.” He mouthed “call me” at Adam, miming holding a phone to his ear, and Michael shoved him through the doorway and slammed the door shut.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Michael sighed. He took Adam’s leash and led him to the bedroom, the flowers still artfully arranged on the bed. But Michael took him over to the vanity on one side of the room, pushing Adam down so he was bent over it, staring at his reflection in the mirror as his ass was exposed to Michael. He attached the leash to a metal hoop at the base of the mirror and drew it tight, locking Adam in place.

“Are you still hopped up on my ‘horny juice’?” he wondered, smacking Adam’s ass. The buttplug wobbled inside him and he gasped out at the feeling.

“I don’t know,” Adam said honestly. It was kind of hard for him to tell.

Michael smacked him again, and chuckled as Adam reacted similarly. “Of course you don’t, my gorgeous little slut. Thank Daddy for spanking you.”

“Thank you for spanking me, Daddy,” Adam whispered.

“Do you know why I’m spanking you?”

Adam shook his head. Smack.

“Think.” Michael was waiting about ten seconds inbetween each hit, but it wasn’t enough time for his butt to cool down.

“Cause I told you to suck my dick?” Adam tried.

“No.” Smack.

“Um, I don’t know.”

“You tried to reject my kiss earlier.” Smack. “You are not permitted to reject my advances. You are my toy, to be played with as I desire.” Smack.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Adam said, hoping it would appease him. 

“Are you? What are you?” Smack.

“I’m your fucktoy, Daddy,” Adam said softly, humiliated.

“Good boy.” Michael gave him one final spank, before carefully rubbing over his reddened cheek. “Did you enjoy getting spanked?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie,” Michael said, but he sounded amused rather than angry. He reached around to Adam’s fully erect dick. “You‘ve got a tell.”

Adam blushed, trying to avoid looking at his own face in the mirror. He shuddered as Michael slowly stroked up and down his cock, but his hands were gone too soon. Adam heard the rustling of clothes behind him, and Michael’s cock swung up into his buttcrack.

“Mmm,” Michael hummed as he removed the buttplug. Adam’s hole felt far too empty without it and he could feel the remainder of Michael’s cum leaking out. Michael offered the plug to Adam’s mouth and he obediently licked off the cum that covered it.

“You like this plug, don’t you, sweetheart? Turns me on whenever it makes you pant. I’ll have to buy some more for you, little vamp. My treat.”

Adam’s hole clenched desperately around thin air. He watched Michael in the mirror over his shoulder languidly playing with his own cock - hurry up and put it _in_ -

“Michael,” he said as sweetly as he could, “Could you please fuck my hole with your dick?”

Michael looked down at his reflection in the mirror. “Of course, my lovely boy. Good boy for using your manners.”

Bingo. Michael tested out his hole with a pair of fingers, stretching it open and pushing them in, before grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the vanity drawers and relubing Adam’s asshole.

Adam wondered if he had lube hidden all over the apartment. Probably, right?

Michael pinned his hips hard against the edge of the vanity as he slowly pushed his cock inside Adam. Adam moaned with sweet relief as he was filled up once more. 

“Watch yourself in the mirror, Adam,” Michael said. “I want you to see how much of a whore you are.”

“I already know I’m a whore,” Adam mumbled, and the incubus laughed. The skin on his face was so stained with red that it looked like he had just run a marathon. He didn’t super want to look at it, but Michael had fastened him such that he couldn’t look away.

Michael rocked into him slowly, and Adam watched his own eyelashes flutter as the measured movements began building pleasure up through his core.

“Perfect,” said Adam; he was completely trapped in his position on the vanity, so could do nothing but watch helplessly as Michael fucked into him at his leisure; but the controlled pace of the incubus was so masterfully attuned to Adam’s desires that he probably would have fucked it up if he _could_ move.

He let out a strangled gasp as Michael abruptly changed the tempo and his thrusts became shorter and harder; Adam choked on the collar when Michael’s cock began pummelling into his prostate and Adam automatically tried to jerk his head up.

A hand curled into Adam’s light locks of hair and held his head firmly in position. “Look at you. So pretty,” Michael cooed. Adam didn’t think the drooling, red-faced, sweaty mess in the mirror was anything close to pretty. God, he was a total bitch though.

And then Michael was barely moving at all, his cock lazily pumping into Adam at an incredibly slow speed. “Michael,” Adam said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Keep - keep fucking me - please -”

He tried pushing his ass back onto Michael’s cock, but it was impossible under Michael’s iron grip. Michael offered two fingers to his lips and he accepted them into his mouth, eagerly sucking on them in the hopes it was key to getting Michael to pound into him again.

To his dismay, Michael completely withdrew his cock from Adam’s hole and inserted the fingers instead. They toyed around in there, crooking up and massaging his insides.

“Michael, please,” Adam begged.

“Tell yourself what you are,” Michael murmured.

“I’m a whore, I’m Daddy’s bitch, _please_ , I’m your fucktoy for you to abuse as much as you want, _please_ ,” Adam was rambling; he had no idea what Michael wanted him to say but he would say anything, _think_ anything in order to get Michael to resume fucking him. “I’m a slutty, slutty, slutty, slutty, slutty vamp who needs his Daddy to use him, _please_ , please.”

Michael suddenly slammed back into Adam’s hole, Adam crying out with joy as the incubus began thrusting into him at a ferocious pace. “Keep going,” Michael directed.

“I’m - ahh - Daddy’s slutty boy, a total bitch for his cock, ungh, I’m a pretty whore, I’m Daddy’s pretty fucktoy.” Adam could see how blown up his pupils were in the mirror. Michael was making him brainwash himself but it felt so good that he didn’t care.

“You are a pretty little vamp, Adam. So lovely.” Michael grabbed Adam’s thighs and lifted his legs into the air, giving the incubus maximal leverage while Adam had zero. He cried out as Michael thrust into him at full strength, filling his hole _perfectly_ , and watched his own face get overtaken with serene blankness as he came under Michael’s forceful dominance.

Michael continued to fuck into him as he blacked out.

Adam woke up on the bed, feeling absolutely spent and exhausted. His muscles were sore and he couldn’t stretch them, on account of his feet and hands being tied together behind his butt, and a metal chain connecting his collar to the bed head with very little give.

His bound hands and feet were positioned right over his asshole, keeping a vibrator forced in. It was only vibrating every ten seconds, startling Adam each time.

Adam couldn’t move at all, not with his legs and arms folded backwards behind him. If he tried to roll over the metal chain pulled at his collar, choking him.

“Michael?” he called out hopefully, after a minute or so of futile struggling, but there was no response.

God, he was tired, and even tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible with the vibrator giving him a jolt on the regular. After a few minutes of misery the door was carefully and quietly opened and Michael came in the room, coming over to the bed and frowning down at him.

“You’re awake,” he said, sounding annoyed. “How long have you been awake?”

“Uhh, just a couple of minutes. Can you untie me? I’m super sore. You fucked me pretty hard earlier, so…” 

“Of course I did. You deserved a reward for taking your medicine,” Michael said, making no movements to release Adam from his uncomfortable bindings. He tilted his head to the side. “So, I was off by minutes. I suppose that’s good for a first try, but I would have preferred to overshoot it. Oh well.”

“Overshoot what?”

“How much energy I take from you. I suppose I timed it quite well, considering it’s not something I’ve done before,” Michael said, but he looked angry. At himself? 

“So how long was I asleep?” Adam said, confused. There wasn’t that much light in the room or in the hallway outside; he had thought it was still early morning.

“Sixteen hours. I just came home from work.”

“Oh.” Had he been trussed up all this time? Adam winced when the vibrator pulsed inside him again, and Michael’s annoyed expression relaxed into a smile.

“Let’s turn that frown upside down,” he suggested, opening a drawer in the bedside table and taking out a remote. He switched the vibrator to a low but thankfully constant setting.

Michael lay on the bed next to Adam, inspecting his face carefully. “Are you hungry?”

“Uh, I could eat,” Adam said, the realisation that Michael wasn’t offering to fetch him a snack coming a few seconds too late. “Oh, I’m not - not starving any more,” he rushed to assure Michael.

“Good,” said Michael. “I suppose I owe Gabriel a phone call.”

“You don’t seem to like him very much,” Adam said curiously.

“He’s very annoying. I usually only have to deal with him at parties.”

“Do you guys have a lot of parties or something?”

Adam wiggled a bit, but the low vibration in his butt was oddly soothing.

“Oh yes. Our kind were kept as slaves for a long time, and frequently starved. In feasting we celebrate our freedom.”

Adam could see the appeal in keeping an incubus as a slave. They were designed to match their partner’s desires, and motivated by survival to pleasure them. If their positions were reversed, and it was Adam keeping Michael captive, there probably wouldn’t be much difference in their day-to-day, he thought drily.

“How did you get free?”

“We killed our masters,” Michael said, a dark cloud settling over his face. Not an impersonal ‘we’, Adam thought.

“These parties are orgies?” he asked, carefully sidestepping what was obviously a touchy subject. 

“Yes, what else would they be?”

“I don’t know. Dancing?”

Michael chuckled. “I do enjoy dancing.” He clicked the remote twice and the vibrations increased. “Dance for me, sweetheart,” he said, watching lazily as Adam got fucked by the toy.

“Mmf.” Adam squirmed, getting a bit desperate as his dick awakened from his dormancy, but he couldn’t touch it to relieve himself. Michael came closer and held Adam in his arms, tenderly pressing their lips together. Adam gasped into the kiss as Michael turned the vibrator to its maximum intensity, the incubus apparently content to simply make out with Adam while his hole got abused by the device.

Adam jerked his hips up, trying to rut his cock against Michael’s waist for some pleasure. Michael smiled into their kiss and reached down to stroke him to completion. Adam whimpered into Michael’s mouth as he came onto the sheets.

Michael turned the vibrator off and removed the collar from Adam’s throat, leaving it hanging on the chain. He gently grabbed Adam’s hair to pull his head down to the puddle of cum he had spilled on the bed.

“Drink up,” Michael said softly, and Adam was already moving to lap it up. He knew what Michael wanted.

* * *

Michael took him out to get measured by a tailor the next day. Adam wasn’t allowed to wear clothing that didn’t show off the exact shape of his body, Michael had decided, although for their outing he was permitting Adam to wear one of his largest coats, long black socks, and boots. 

Adam was incredibly embarrassed as they walked along in public and the coat regularly bumped into his semi-erect penis. Someone was going to realise he was naked under the coat and he’d get arrested for public indecency. The wool of the coat was so thick and stiff that his erection didn’t show through, but Adam was paranoid that was going to change any second now.

Michael’s tailor was also a demon, one with a very fancy shopfront, and had no moral qualms about measuring up Michael’s sex slave for him. Adam had never been prodded so much in his life, and was very uncomfortable with how much handling of his private parts was being done by the uncaring wraith, but Michael stared at him sternly throughout and he forced himself to sit still.

“You’ve been very well behaved,” Michael said amicably as they walked through the shopping district. “I will buy you some more toys as presents. You respond very sweetly to them.”

With his hands in his pockets he subtly turned up the vibration on the one currently jammed up Adam’s hole. Adam flushed, feeling his dick curve up even higher, and clung onto Michael’s arm in a futile attempt to ground himself.

“Michael, it’s too much, it’s making me hard,” he hissed.

“Oh?” Michael said happily.

The adult shop was surprisingly large, with tons of different stuff on offer. There weren’t too many people here in broad sunlight and Michael and Adam wandered the buttplug aisle alone.

“Perhaps we’ll buy one for each day of the week,” Michael said thoughtfully. “I’ll come in and ask you, ‘What day is it?’ and you’ll have to respond by presenting your plugged hole to me.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Adam muttered, as his needy cock twitched against the rough wool just at the idea.

Michael laughed. “Look, sweetheart, gags,” he said with interest, dragging Adam over to look. “Do these turn you on?” He watched Adam carefully. Trying to ‘read’ him.

“Not really.”

“Hmm. Pick three out,” Michael ordered, and returned to the vast array of plugs. The only toys in the house Michael had were part of a gift set that his friends had given him as a joke, Michael had said, so the incubus was eager to experiment with Adam. 

Adam picked up a rubber ball gag, which hopefully wouldn’t break his teeth. He hesitated to pick up a metal ring gag, but a shop as big as this probably didn’t sell stuff that was unsafe, and he thought maybe Michael could give him his venom through the ring. Two staples, Michael would be happy with that.

And then he drifted away from the smaller gags to where they became larger and larger to eventually full-head hoods. That was a bit extreme, and Adam didn’t want to not even be able to _hear_ Michael. The incubus’s dulcet tones praising him and mocking him were one of his favourite parts of their fucks. He moved back to safer waters, grabbing a harness muzzle that looked kinda sexy.

He came back to Michael who had put a _whole_ lot of plugs in their shopping basket while he’d been distracted. “Um, here,” he said, offering his selection to Michael.

Michael looked over his choices carefully, Adam’s cock twinging in anticipation. “I see. Very well.” He examined the harness on the muzzle. “I wanted to look at the back wall. There are larger versions of this.”

“Harnesses.”

“I know what they’re called.”

Did he? Adam was starting to get the impression that Michael was the prude of the incubus community. But he dutifully followed his captor to the very back of the level they were on, where he stood inspecting the selection of harnesses on display with interest.

“These are good, aren’t they? You would be a proper bitch wearing one of these,” Michael murmured.

Adam flushed. “Michael, not here -”

“Oh?” Michael turned to him with a frown. “Sweetheart, we’ll do whatever I want wherever I want.” Adam jerked forward as Michael turned the vibrator up to maximum. 

“Michael I’m gonna - I’m gonna cum,” he protested weakly as the vibrator violated him and Michael held him still against its onslaught.

“I bet you are, little vamp. You come so easily, don’t you? My perfect fucktoy.”

“I can’t - not here -” God, someone was going to come here and _see him_ -

“You will,” Michael said calmly. “Cum, sweetheart.”

Adam couldn’t disobey him. Embarrassment, shame and pleasure flooded his mind as he came inside the coat, his cum splashing onto the floor below. Oh no. Michael was going to -

“You’ve made a mess, Adam,” Michael scolded. “Take off your coat.”

Adam took it off and handed it to Michael, who inspected the flecks of cum staining the inside. Adam stood there naked and his cock was already getting hard again, the humiliation from being exposed like this turning him on against all odds.

“Lick it clean,” Michael said, predictably. The wool was unpleasant on his tongue, but he got the stains off. “Now the floor.”

Adam was _definitely_ going to get arrested if anyone walked past and saw him kneeling on the floor naked, vibrator-stuffed ass exposed to the air as he licked his own cum off the floor near Michael’s feet, who supervised him sternly. God; Michael wouldn’t even turn the vibrator down, so it was fucking up his hole all the while.

Michael returned the coat to him once the floor was spotless. “Good boy. Exactly what I’d expect of a slut.”

Adam ducked his reddened face into Michael’s shoulder.


	2. almost lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved this scene into a separate chapter because it is more sad than sexy.

* * *

Michael came home from work at pretty much the exact same time every day, since he left on the dot and walked the entire way. Adam wasn’t allowed to cum when Michael wasn’t there, so if Michael left him awake he could only edge, or get himself hard right before Michael got home to speed things up.

Today he wore his sexiest panties, black lace, and put on a harness he thought was imposing. He made sure his cock was straining against the lace by the time Michael got there, and lounged seductively on top of the kitchen counter.

“Hey, Daddy,” he greeted as Michael approached. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Michael murmured, examining him with interest. “You dressed up for me.”

“I want to have fun with Daddy,” Adam explained, and hesitated. He wasn’t sure how well this one would go over with the crowd. “Wanna dom you.”

“Oh?” Michael said, lifting an eyebrow. Adam’s heart sank - he was gonna say no -

“No toys or restraints. No calling me names. No hitting. No hurting. No humiliation. If I change my mind halfway through, you must stop what you’re doing at once.” Michael grimaced up at him. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Michael,” Adam said. “Of course I’m not gonna do that stuff to you. You don’t like it.”

“Well, as long as you understand,” Michael frowned.

“You can’t call me names either. Call me Adam. It’ll ruin the mood if you call me condescending nicknames.”

“Alright,” Michael agreed.

Adam would have enjoyed being called Lord or Master or something, just for fun, but Michael was super pissy about doing anything vaguely similar to what he was forced to do as a slave.

Hypocrite.

“Take your jacket off and unbutton your shirt,” Adam ordered, and watched with glee as his captor obeyed. The incubus was always fastidiously neat; this would help set the mood. “Now suck my cock, please,” he said, remembering his manners just in time.

“Through the panties?” Michael asked, _asked_ , sending a thrill through Adam’s entire body.

“Yes, through the panties.” Michael licked around the lacy fabric, the wetness of his tongue barely getting through to Adam’s cock, before plunging his mouth down on the lace-covered dick.

Adam could hear him gagging a bit on the fabric, and worried. Michael never gagged. “If it hurts we can take the panties off,” he suggested.

Michael surfaced for air and studied him with a confused expression. “It doesn’t hurt,” he said. “I love sucking your big cock.”

“Oh. You were gagging,” Adam said, equally confused.

“I thought you would find it sexy,” Michael explained. Adam blushed; this was way more awkward than he was expecting. “Should I suck silently?”

“No, uhh. Don’t gag, but you can moan and stuff,” Adam suggested.

“As you wish.” Oh, God. Michael took to his new directions with enthusiasm, gasping and moaning around the cock he had taken deep into his throat like it was the most amazing experience of his life. 

“P - perfect,” Adam remembered to stutter out. “You’re doing such a good job. Thank you, Michael.”

The incubus genuinely preened at the praise, to Adam’s delight. He _knew_ Michael enjoyed being complimented as much as he did, but the demon was always so rough and aggressive with him that it was impossible to get a nice word in.

He wanted his Daddy to feel loved for once.

“Da - Michael,” Adam panted. “You can take it real deep, can’t you? Love when you suck my cock, ba - Michael.” The no names bit was hard, but Michael was probably going to take offence to even the most affectionate pet name.

“I’m close, Michael,” Adam warned. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.” Michael shrugged and tugged Adam’s panties off with his teeth and kept his mouth on Adam’s cock, allowing the hot seed to spill down his throat.

“Thank you. You always get me coming so quickly,” Adam said, and daringly reached out to stroke Michael’s hair. Michael glanced up at his hand with a mixed expression on his face.

“Go sit on your chair, Michael,” Adam coaxed. Michael went and sat in the recliner and Adam followed him, pulling his wet panties back over his cock and sitting in Michael’s lap.

“I’m gonna ride you,” he told him softly.

“No,” Michael said immediately, and Adam blinked.

“What?”

“Don’t ride me. I won’t permit it.” Adam frowned, readjusting himself in Michael’s lap. He rode Michael all the time. Having Adam bouncing in his lap was one of Michael’s favourite positions, and Adam was trying to spoil him.

“Okay. Umm.” He felt a little deflated, his ambitions taken away from him so quickly. “Okay. I want you to finger me until I come instead.”

“Finger you?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, getting more enthusiastic about his new idea. Michael didn’t want to feel like he was being used. Fingering Adam in his lap would give him the intimacy he needed without being treated like a dildo.

Adam felt like a Michael whisperer when the incubus agreed to the new plan. Adam took out the plug currently occupying his hole and Michael’s fingers replaced it. Michael experimentally moved them around in Adam’s hole, stretching it out at odd angles and making him shiver. They didn’t ever finger for pleasure, only to prep; Michael preferred to get him on his cock as soon as possible. He never even let Adam finger him when they reversed positions; he quickly prepared himself before Adam even had a chance every time.

“That’s good, yeah. You can do it. You’re so skilled at making me come, Michael. I love your fingers.”

Michael stiffened as he was speaking, but quickly relaxed. “Do you?” he murmured, pressing on Adam’s prostate.

“Mmmf. Yeah,” Adam insisted. 

“I love your fingers too,” Michael said quietly, and Adam didn’t understand. He glanced at his hands in bewilderment.

“I, um, yeah. Thank you,” he said, trying to maintain the softness.

Michael solemnly finger-fucked him. Adam was worried things were going south, so he leaned in and kissed him. Michael breathed warmly into his mouth, almost like he was sighing.

Adam tried pulling away to praise him some more, but Michael just chased him back, and Adam indulged him. When Adam came he spurted cum on Michael’s open shirt and exposed stomach, and the demon just wiped it off with a tissue.

Michael was staring at him with a far-too serious look on his face. “Umm, so next -”

“No, there is no next. We’re done.”

“Oh,” said Adam, disappointed. He would have sucked Michael’s cock instead if he’d known he was only getting two things.

“We are not lovers, and you should not be attempting to take care of me.” Adam’s face fell; he hadn’t expected that.

“Someone has to take care of you,” he retorted; he was going to get spanked for that, but whatever.

Michael frowned. “I am able to take care of myself.”

“But you’re not kind to yourself. Let me be kind to you,” Adam pleaded. 

Michael looked away. “You cannot be kind to me, Adam. You are a brainwashed fucktoy who obeys my whims. Stop deluding yourself into thinking otherwise.”

“I don’t think otherwise,” Adam whispered. “I want to make my Daddy happy because I’m his bitch in every way. I know that.”

Michael’s fingers curled into a fist. “Leash yourself to the vanity. Now.”

Adam obeyed, feeling miserable. He’d completely failed in his quest to make Michael feel good; the incubus seemed to be angry _and_ upset. He would have done more good just by letting Michael fuck him the second he’d got home.

He hooked himself up to the hoop on the vanity - his harness had a lot of rings, but Daddy probably wanted the neck one so his face was as close as possible, and dejectedly awaited his punishment. Michael entered after a few minutes, once more dressed up properly, and stood behind him, looking murderous. 

“You’re just a fucktoy. Just a fucktoy,” he said.

“I know, Daddy,” Adam whispered.

“Just a fucktoy. Just a fucktoy.”

The first slap on his buttcheek came in hard.


	3. sexy girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to add in a sissy/crossdressing scene  
> adam is completely brainwashed at this point

Adam carefully checked the back of his skirt in the mirror. It was allowed to just cover his buttocks, no further. He tugged it down a little further. 

Daddy had reluctantly let him wear a cock cage so his erection wasn’t poking up and out of the skirt. Daddy didn’t want him not being able to cum, but they were going out in public and not even Michael’s seductive powers or Adam’s persuasive ones would let his exposed cock go unnoticed.

Daddy was letting him pick out and hunt his food tonight. Adam was excited; he usually just had Michael’s leftovers. His teeth were sharp and ready. Daddy was making him dress up as a slutty girl, but that would probably just make the hunt easier. Female vamps usually had much less trouble isolating their prey.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Daddy said, quietly coming up behind him. He felt up Adam’s caged cock with a sigh. “Are you ready?” he asked, inspecting Adam’s costume.

“Yes, Daddy,” Adam said sweetly. Michael pulled his skirt up a little bit, and then his crop top. He also tightened the gold chain hanging around Adam’s neck; it was indistinguishable from a necklace, but  _ they  _ knew what it was.

“My pretty little slut,” Michael said affectionately. “Look at all this skin you’re showing off. Everyone’s gonna be looking at you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Adam said, trying not to sound impatient. Michael stood there admiring him for a few minutes.

“I suppose we’d better go,” he finally said, checking his watch with a sigh. “Stay on your best behaviour, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Adam said, fluttering his eyelashes prettily at his owner. Michael escorted him out of the apartment with a guiding hand firmly on his skirted ass, his index finger pressing on the plug inserted in his hole. 

The cool night wind drifted up inside his skirt as they walked along the street. Adam shivered as it blew against his restrained cock, and held onto Daddy’s arm tightly. He was sure that it was obvious to everyone around him that he was Daddy’s bitch, Daddy’s sissy, and his cock ached at being trapped in the cage. It wanted to rise up so badly.

“We’ll go to the nightclubs downtown,” Daddy remarked candidly, as if he wasn’t aware of Adam’s distressing horniness. “It’s pretty easy to sneak someone away there.”

“I don’t need easy. I’m a good hunter.”

Daddy chuckled, and Adam scowled. He’d show him.

“Are we walking the whole way?” he wondered, as they went past a bus stop.

“Of course, sweetheart. Gonna show off my treasure as much as I can.” Adam blushed; it was hard walking in heels, and Daddy had put such a big plug in he could feel it rubbing inside his ass with every step. Daddy probably knew that, he thought drily.

When they finally got to the club thirty minutes later Adam’s feet and ass were sore but not in as bad shape as his aching, unloved cock.

“Daddy,” he said, pulling Michael aside before they went in. “Can you fuck me? Please?”

“Hmm,” Michael said. “We’re here to hunt, sweetheart.”

“But Daddy made me dress up and it’s making me feel really slutty,” he pleaded.

“Everything makes you feel slutty,” Michael said in amusement, “Because you’re a whore, sweetheart.”

“Daddy, please,” Adam begged. 

Michael brushed through the long locks of his wig with his fingers, setting them neatly behind Adam’s back. “Of course I’ll fuck you, sweetheart. After you feed.” He kissed Adam’s forehead.

Adam’s lip trembled. “But -”

“Sh sh shh. If you’re too horny to hunt, Daddy will do it for you. I thought you would enjoy it, that’s all.”

“I do want to hunt. But I need to come.”

“Adam,” Michael breathed. “Do you think you’ll be more or less of a helpless wreck once I let you come?”

Adam flushed. Daddy always had him losing control pretty quickly. He was his mindless fucktoy, after all.

“Wanna hunt,” he said reluctantly. If he didn’t now, he was well aware, Michael probably wouldn’t give him the chance ever again. 

“Okay, little vamp,” Michael said, giving him another kiss and adjusting the plug in his ass. Some people walking nearby gave them a disgusted glance, and the incubus was completely unfazed.

They split up once they were in the club, Michael going to the bar to watch him from a distance. Adam uncomfortably looked around for someone to flirt with; it had been a long time since he’d hunted in  _ this  _ way. He had been so well trained as Michael’s fucktoy at this point that it was strange trying to seduce someone else rather than being forced to take what his owner chose to give him.

He flirted with a few guys, quickly learning to keep his voice quiet or whisper so he didn’t sound too obviously male. He was trying to find someone with good-smelling blood but there were so many people here that the scents were getting crossed. The only one that stood out was Michael’s toxic blood, and he found himself almost wandering over to the incubus a few times like a complete moron.

Eventually he found a dude willing to come outside with him to make out. “It’s too hot in there,” he said sweetly, and the guy agreed vehemently, staring at his ass slipping out of the tiny skirt. He managed to lure him into an alley, and the guy started making out with him as soon as he had him against the wall. Adam pulled away in disgust.

“ _ Stand still _ ,” he ordered, and the guy froze, his eyes widening in surprise. Adam spat on the ground and rubbed his mouth, upset. “Only Daddy is allowed to kiss me. My mouth belongs to him.”

“Good girl,” Daddy said from behind him, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. Adam jumped a little.

“Um, I caught one. I’ll feed now?” he said, unsure.

“Not here, sweetheart. Too difficult to move the body. We’ll take him to the nature reserve.” Right. That made sense.

Daddy was wearing a completely different face, Adam realised with surprise when he turned around. “Why did you face?” he said curiously. He didn’t think Daddy was also hunting tonight.

“Just a precaution. We’re walking with a dead man tonight.”

Adam’s victim looked like he wanted to scream. He shouldn’t be able to move his tongue, but Adam told him, “ _ Stay silent _ ,” just in case.

“Tell him to walk with us, sweetheart. The nature reserve’s not too far from here.” They headed over, Adam feeling embarrassed that Daddy didn’t trust him to finish his hunt without help. 

The wooded nature reserve was pitch black, far away from any street lights, and there was no one around as Adam pinned his victim to a tree and cheerfully drank his blood.

“Good girl,” Michael said, his hand tenderly groping his bitch’s ass as he drank. “Did you enjoy your hunt?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you,” Adam said gratefully.

They discarded the used up human corpse on the ground and headed to a distant corner of the woods. Daddy focused on Adam to face for him once more, and lovingly lengthened the chain around his neck to wrap it around a tree.

“Gonna have to spank you, sweetheart,” Daddy said regretfully. “Do you know why?”

“Kissed someone who wasn’t Daddy,” Adam whispered. He presented his ass to the incubus, eager for the spanking. Daddy was going to make him clean.

“Good girl,” Daddy said, reaching around to take the cage off his toy’s cock. “Count, sweetheart. I’ll stop when you come.”

Adam’s cock happily sprung up. Daddy was planning on going easy on him, it seemed. Adam was already so far gone.

He hit Adam’s ass, hard, knocking him into the tree. “One,” Adam gasped, surprised by the force. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Michael smacked him again. “Two. Sorry, Daddy.” The inflated plug inside him was way too big for spankings. When Michael hit him so hard it knocked around wildly and tried to tear his ass in two.

Adam loved it.

Daddy kept smacking him, and Adam kept apologising for his sin. He was such a horny bitch that he was already coming from his punishment on thirteen, the big plug and Daddy’s guiding hand too much for his slutty little ass to handle. His cock twitched and sprayed out cum; Daddy caught some on his hand but the rest spilled onto the tree. 

Adam eagerly licked his cum off Daddy’s fingers and bent down to clean the tree as well, but Daddy stopped him. “Don’t lick the tree, sweetheart. You’ll get dirt and bugs in your mouth.”

Adam pouted. Daddy had taught him to love drinking cum, and didn’t usually deny him.

They found a picnic table near by, and Daddy sat down on the bench, his back against the table, and gestured to Adam to come climb into his lap. He unbuttoned his pants and Adam moaned as he felt Daddy’s cock rise up inside his skirt. 

“Mmm,” Daddy said thoughtfully, rolling his cock against Adam’s ass. Cold fingers thoughtfully wiggled Adam’s buttplug. “How’s your hole doing, sweetheart?”

“Hurts,” Adam mumbled. “The plug is really big.”

“Oh? So you don’t want me to fuck you?”

Adam’s eyes widened in alarm. “No, no,” he said quickly. “Please fuck me, Daddy. I love riding your cock.”

Michael chuckled. “Even when your ass is sore?”

“Love having you abuse my hole, Daddy. I’m your bitch,” Adam said desperately. “Love when you use me.”

“Mmm. Yes, you are my bitch,” Daddy said lovingly, and removed the plug. “Sit down.”

Adam lifted his hips and settled his hole down over Michael’s large incubus cock. He sat down all the way, feeling the dick push into Michael’s cum from that morning.

His hole clenched gratefully around his Daddy’s cock, and he stared into Michael’s eyes, waiting for permission to move.

“Good girl,” Daddy murmured. He could be overly patient sometimes, but Adam wasn’t allowed to move himself without Daddy’s permission. His cock was already rising back up, poking through his pink skirt.

“This skirt is very cute on you,” Daddy commented. “I think I’ll have you wear it to the office.”

Daddy’s office? His work? Adam was immediately interested. He didn’t even know what Michael  _ did  _ for a living.

“Okay, sweetheart. Ride,” Daddy instructed, and Adam immediately got to work, lifting his hole off Daddy’s cock before slamming it back down, coming back up and desperately pushing down again. He tried to start off slowly, but as always quickly became impatient and bounced on Daddy’s cock as hard and fast as his thighs and hips could manage, craving the feeling of having his hole filled up by Daddy’s thick cock.

Daddy inflated the plug back up and made Adam suck on it. He eagerly took it into his mouth and let Michael fuck his mouth with it, enjoying the feeling of being used at both ends. 

“God, you’re such a mindless bitch,” Michael murmured into his ear as Adam desperately rode him. “Such a horny slut. Remember when you were begging for Daddy’s cock outside of the club? People could  _ hear  _ you, you know.”

Adam flushed hard and the humiliation only made him hotter, more desperate to come, and his Daddy knew it.

“Should have just taken you there in a collar with a big fat chain and a red ball in your mouth,” Michael continued anyway. “Everyone already knew you were my bitch, didn’t they? Should have shown you off properly.”

Adam moaned around the plug. “Daddy,” he tried to beg, but it was impossible while his mouth was stuffed. His ass was quivering around Michael’s cock, exhausted, but Adam had to keep riding him until he came or Daddy would be mad. Adam had to be a good fucktoy for him.

Adam had to keep raising and lowering his hips, plunging down repeatedly on Michael’s dick. He shakingly pushed himself through his exhaustion until he was coming with great relief onto Michael’s suit. Michael took the plug out of Adam’s mouth to feed him his fresh cum, which Adam lapped up eagerly, but he was confused as to why he was still awake. Daddy usually sapped his energy when he came.

Now that Adam had done his job and come like a good boy, Daddy grabbed his hips and thrusted his cock up into Adam’s tired, abused hole. Adam wrapped his arms around Daddy, sleepily content after orgasming and not feeling  _ drained _ , although, the worry was beginning to creep in that Daddy had kept him awake because he expected Adam to  _ walk  _ home after all this.

“So pretty, so lovely,” Daddy murmured. “Such a sweet girl. I love you, angel.”

Was Daddy always this affectionate after Adam came? He  _ loved him _ ? What?

“Huh,” he said, and Daddy held him firmly to the base of his cock as he came inside him. Adam blinked down at Daddy, who was looking past him.

“So gorgeous,” Daddy sighed. He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and began dabbing the sweat off Adam’s skin. “We’ll take a bit of a break before heading home,” he said, seemingly to himself rather than Adam.

“Are we taking a taxi?” Adam said hopefully.

He looked confused. “The apartment isn’t too far from here.”

Daddy made him walk home.


End file.
